


Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

by xserenity



Series: Gamers! AU [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, Instagram, M/M, Social Media, Streaming, Twitter, Video & Computer Games, gamers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick’s a bit fed up with being kept a secret.





	Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. Sorry this one took so long to update. I might have neglected it for a bit (or a while). I did have part of this written a while ago and just finished it. Anyways, sorry for the long long wait! And I do hope you enjoy this latest addition =3

"You know, I'm actually starting to like this," Jason murmured aloud, capturing Dick's attention. He was currently sitting beside his boyfriend on the couch with a book in hand, doing some reading while Jason was playing a game on his Nintendo Switch.

"What?" Dick asked, setting his book down on his lap and arched a curious brow at Jason, not quite understanding what he was talking about.

"The fans."

"Oh," Dick said but still didn't get it. "What about them?"

"They keep sending pictures in of people, especially shots of men's asses and comparing it to yours."

Dick just gawked at him, mouth ajar and a little appalled that Jason was receiving such pictures since he didn't know about it. They first started as random guesses of certain people and now, it seemed like it escalated to be more specific, that being, specific body parts.

"So…?" Dick gestured, was speechless to that remark.

"So," Jason said and paused his game to look straight into Dick's blue eyes. "It's nice. I mean, I get to look at a lot of nice butts."

Dick scrunched his nose, made a face at his boyfriend, a little offended that he would admit to such a thing. "Is that so?" He had to play it off well, curled his lips to a frown to make him cave and feel bad for saying such a thing.

Jason seemed to get the point as he leaned in to press his warm lips to Dick's. "I'm kidding. I mean, yours  _is_  the best," he said and snaked a hand across his waist, dipping down low to grab at his ass. 

Dick just rolled in his eyes in amusement, side glancing at where Jason’s hand was currently at and chuckled. "Uh huh."

"Really!" Jason said and massaged his thick and muscular flesh.

"Right. _Sure_ ," Dick answered nonchalantly, pretending to be in disbelief of Jason to punish him.

"Ugh," Jason groaned, probably regretted his choice and collapsed into Dick's arms, pushed him back down flush onto the couch's arm. 

"Hey!" Dick shouted as his book was knocked away to the ground and he lost his spot before he could bookmark it. "Jason! Get off."

"I was kidding you know?"

"I know, oh my god." Dick said and laughed. "I was only teasing you."

"You know it didn't seem like it when you looked angry." He supposed he did have a fairly irritated and intimidating face.

"Okay," Dick exhaled and brushed a hand through Jason's hair gently, chasing away his sulkiness. "I only meant to tease. I'm not mad."

Jason huffed and leaned up slightly, caught Dick’s eyes in an intense and serious gaze, lips downturn into an apologetic frown. “You seriously have the best ass though.”

Dick scoffed. "I know," he admitted. As conceited as it was to admit, Dick knew that he had a very nice butt considering he worked hard on it. "So, which ones came close though?" Dick asked, a little interested in the pictures Jason was getting.

Jason’s expression immediately lit up, brightening and a wide grin appeared onto his lips. He lifted himself off of Dick and sat back onto his heels as he reached for his phone. “Let’s take a look,” he said in glee and grabbed Dick by the arm, pulling him up so they could sit side by side and evaluate the butts that were sent in together.

Much to say, they definitely weren't as impressive as Dick's.

\--------

"I'm honestly revolted that your fans can be so pathetic," Damian spat and Dick hushed him, tugged at his arm to shut his mouth. He couldn't believe his brother was being rude, well okay no, he could believe that. He just assumed that he learned his lesson by now, but apparently he hadn't.

Dick had been on his way to meet up with Jason for lunch and Damian wanted to come along so he let him. They were just chatting about random things and the convention while waiting for their food, until they breached the topic about Jason's fans and their need to find out who his boyfriend was. And of course, Damian decided to berate him or more specifically, his fans and comparing it to his own.

"What are you talking about? Your fans are just as bad. If anything, _worse_ ," Jason argued and picked a fight with Damian because he always had too. No matter what it was, the two could never back down from an argument. 

Dick sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, could feel a small headache filtering into the corners of his forehead. 

"Just stop," Dick said and held out a hand, stopped them before they could even become more heated. "No more arguing," he reprimanded and stared them both down. They just rolled their eyes rudely at him, but zipped their lips shut.

"Fine," Damian hissed and then folded his arms across his chest. "I'm just surprised they care so much."

"Hey, you posted about me too," Dick said and stared at his little brother, narrowing his blue eyes at him questionably because he did. 

"Yes, but I was kind enough to not include your faces. No one has connected the dots yet," Damian smirked, seemed to think a little highly of himself for being such a smarty pants.

Dick breathed loudly and immediately regretted bringing Damian along with him. He should have just left him behind and then he would have had a peaceful lunch date with Jason. Now they had to have a discussion about their relationship and other people trying to interject themselves in his relationship. Or more like, interfere? 

"Still wasn't right of you. At least I got Tim to delete it," Dick said and Damian just _hmphed_ , his lips curling into a pout. He thankfully got the photo deleted off Twitter and Damian’s phone which was nice of Tim to do. He was thankful at least one person didn’t join in on the teasing and supported him since he was also dating someone as well.

"Stupid Drake," Damian cursed under his breath and Dick just shook his head at the irritated teen. He ignored him momentarily and turned to face Jason who seemed a bit upset.

"Hey," Dick called and extended an arm across the table to tap his hand gently. "Stop being moody."

"I'm not," Jason argued and while he denied it, he definitely was a little mad. Maybe at the fact that Damian had interrupted them or that he had called his fans out.

"Sure you're not," Dick said and teasingly grabbed his hand, lifted it slightly as he pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Your fans aren't that bad. I mean, a little obsessive yes," Dick admitted and they kind of were. They were constantly bugging Jason about his boyfriend, always on and off, asking about who it was. They were honestly quite nosy.

Dick, on the other hand, while he was Instagram famous and got a lot of fan mail, his fans didn't behave like that. Well maybe because he mostly didn't bother reading all of their comments and did block off private messaging. It did at one point get out of hand because some people would hit on him, ask for his number or for a date and that got old.

All he wanted to do was post pictures of himself and food, create a little life story of himself on his own account. And well, he also wanted to post pictures of him and Jason as well, but figured that would obviously spike up some concerns, as he had seen, so he left it alone for the most part.

Best to keep Jason private to himself he guessed, though part of him was getting a little tired of being hidden.

“Ow!” Jason yelped and tossed a nasty glare at Damian, who in turn was smirking at him. “You little brat—!” He shouted and was about to reach over the table when Dick grabbed his wrist.

“No,” he lowered his voice dangerously. “ _Stop._ What did I just say?” He said and glanced at the both of them, giving them a stern glare, more authoritative this time. They both fastened their lips shut and sunk into their seats. “If you continue to argue, I’m not going to the arcade with you after,” he threatened because he knew how much both Damian and Jason wanted to go and play games with him.

Jason scrunched his face in disappointment at the thought of that happening. His brows were pinched tight, contemplating his options and then finally, he heaved a sigh. “Okay. I’ll behave.”

Dick nodded at Jason and then returned his attention to the sulking teen beside him. “Damian?”

Damian didn’t say a word and turned his head away from Dick, ignoring him. The man puffed out a breath and said, “I guess I’ll just go home after.”

Then suddenly, the teen jerked his head to stare at his brother with wide emerald eyes, silently pleading at him to stay. He knew that look all too well, meant that Damian was feeling guilty, but he was being stubborn and didn’t want to say anything.

Well, he’ll just push it out of him.

“What do you say?” Dick said and eyed the teen carefully, urging him to speak.

Damian scowled. “Tt.” He was being reluctant, strained his brows into a thin line as he debated much like Jason. Though Jason gave in a lot quicker than Damian. After what felt like forever, the teen finally threw his hands in defeat. “Fine,” he mumbled and uncrossed his arms to settle his hands on the table. “I offer a momentary truce.”

“Deal,” Jason said, immediately taking the offer.

Dick looked from one to the other, analyzing them carefully to ensure they meant what they said. Obviously they were both still irritated with one another, but knowing both of them, they at least listened to him well for the most part. Satisfied, Dick smiled.

“Okay, good. We’ll play some games after and that’s when you can compete to your hearts content.”

A mischievous grin spread onto both their expressions and Dick couldn’t help but snicker in amusement. They were like each other in many ways even though they didn’t realize it.

\--------

Today was Dick’s off day and he decided to spend a little bit of time to himself and started a recent video game he’d been wanting to play. It’d been on his list for some time, but he never had quite the time to play it. Always off doing things with his friends or family, spending time with Jason or playing co-op games.

It’d been extremely busy not that he minded but he was ready to just unwind and have some _‘me’_ time.

Dick was in his room, sitting in his comfortable gaming chair and launched the game on his PC. He had his remote in hand and pressed the ‘start’ button to get the game going. He even had his headphones on, ready to put his full attention on it.

He’d only got about an hour in when someone started messaging him online. Dick saw the message pop up and it was from Jason. He decided to ignore him for a bit until he got to a save point. Besides, he was enjoying it and wanted to keep going without any interruptions.

Of course, Jason was relentless and wouldn’t give up, kept pinging him over and over again. It got on Dick’s nerves as the pop-up message wouldn’t go away and it kept beeping every time. Still, he disregarded it.

It was just a bunch of messages that he could reply to later anyways. It mainly consisted of: hey, what’s up, you’re play Nier? Why didn’t you wait for me? And etc. At least from what he could see from quickly reading.

That was until something interesting caught the corner of his eye. Something that related to him and instantly, he paused the game. He popped up Jason’s chat box and scrolled through the last few messages.

“ _…What the hell?_ ” he exclaimed out loud to himself in shock upon what he had just read. “How?” He was so confused because he never expected that to happen so soon.

_RedHood: Dude, they know._

_RedHood: They know who you are._

_RedHood: Wait, never mind. They don’t know know, but they suspect._

_RedHood: Someone linked your Instagram to me._

_RedHood: THEY TOOK A SNAPSHOT OF YOUR ASS._

_RedHood: AND THEN COMPARED IT TO YOUR ‘STREAMING’ INCIDENT._

_RedHood: Dick, they legit just capped your ass into one of those ‘comparison pics’ or you know, whatever. But thing is, your butt is being compared_

_RedHood: And they are HIGHLY suspicious_

_RedHood: Oh man, they’re getting so close. Fuck, they’re smart and relentless._

After reading all of that, Dick had to take a moment to let it all sink in. Let his mind intake all that information and breathed out a long sigh, trying to calm himself so he wouldn’t freak out.

Because _what the hell?_

He didn’t even post that many pictures of his backside. If anything, it was all full front shots or selfies. He guessed there were a few, but not that many to generate someone suspecting.

Angered, Dick shoved a hand through his raven hair and tugged at it frustratingly. He placed his fingers on his keyboard and started typing furiously.

_Nightwing: How?_

_Nightwing: Tell me which picture._

He paused for a minute and watched as the words _‘RedHood is currently typing…’_ pop up.

 _RedHood:_[ _https://twitter.com/TheRedHood/status/232465344975989_](https://twitter.com/TheRedHood/status/232465344975989)  
  
Dick clicked on the link and watched as it popped up to his status, could see someone had posted a picture of his butt, _his butt,_ from one of his Instagram photos and then right beside it, was the one he got caught on stream. It wasn’t clear and fairly blurry, but if he squinted a little, there was a resemblance. It wasn’t exactly spot on or obvious to the naked eye, but only because it was his own butt that he knew it was one in the same.

Others shouldn’t be able to notice it right away, but he supposed it was a guess. But the freaky thing was they were getting close.

And honestly, this annoyed the hell out of Dick because why should he be subjected to this? At first, it was all fun and games and eventually it got kind of annoying because he wanted to be able to flaunt his relationship, yet Jason said no. Then the streaming incident happened, so Dick backed off. Then the convention picture happened which was, okay, not really _bad_.

He was able to deal with it just fine up until this point and Dick was a little fed up with it.

_Nighwing: I remember this one from my Instagram. What did you say back?_

RedHood is currently typing…

_RedHood: I said “nah, guess again.” Which was basically my reply to everything._

_RedHood: They seemed to have disregarded it, but people are still guessing and they suspect that it’s you._

_RedHood: They just look really really similar._

_RedHood: plus you’re hot and they remembered I mentioned you’re hot._

_RedHood: And now they’re comparing all the pics I uploaded to your Instagram ones._

And at that moment in time, Dick considered just deactivating his Instagram account or deleting a lot of his photos. But he put a lot of effort and time into it so it would have been a bummed to do so. Not to mention that fact that if he did, it would have been even more suspicious.

Dick huffed out a long and heavy breath and scrubbed a hand down his face. He didn’t know what to do about. What should he do?

Eventually, they’re going to piece it all together and find out and then who knows what would happen? The fans didn’t have proof anyways so they couldn’t confirm it and yet, the whole back and forth between Jason and his fans was getting on Dick’s nerves. Because he was the one that had to play it safe.

He stopped replying to Jason even though he was still sending him messages and just sunk back into his chair, slumped as he tried to relax. Dick titled his head back onto the headrest and closed his eyes shut. He let the sounds of the video game drown out all the pings he was receiving from Jason and tried to concentrate on what he could do to solve this issue.

If he wanted to continue tip-toeing around the matter like he did now, he would have to play dumb along with Jason if he got any messages. And that would just keep on going for who knows how long.

But then there’s the possibility of him just coming out with it, but Jason wouldn’t agree to that. He’d whine and argue that it’s no fun and everything else he’d griped about it so far.

So really, Dick was sort out of options and only had one way to go about things.

He groaned noisily and ran a hand down his face again, could feel the area between his brows aching from all the furrowing he’d done.

As he lay there slumped in his chair, listless as he let his thoughts drop deep into the depths of his mind, he let a few ideas run wild, bouncing around. Then a light bulb flickered in his mind and Dick’s eyes shot open, a brilliant idea flourishing.

“Maybe…just _maybe_ ,” he murmured to himself, the plan slowly forming and coming to fruition. “This might just work,” and a mischievous grin crawled onto his lips.

\--------

Dick came over to hang out on a day he knew that Jason would be streaming since he had a schedule he typically followed. Jason didn’t mind when Dick would chill at his place while he streamed inside his room. It was never an issue, though maybe it might be today.

Since Dick planned to do something that might get him in trouble. Well, it will actually get him in _a lot_ of trouble with…pretty much everyone.

Except he didn’t mind it one single bit and actually, it might be for the better anyways.

Dick had been relaxing in the living room for a bit, passing some time by until he finally decided to set his plan into motion. He left the TV on and got up from his seat, quietly making his way to Jason’s bedroom. He curled his fingers around the door knob and slowly creaked it open.

Dick peeked inside and found Jason where he expected him to be, back turned towards him and eyes set on his monitor with headphones on, cancelling all noise around him. Sneakily, he pushed the door open just enough for him to get inside without attracting any attention.

To surprise him, Dick kept himself low as he dropped to his knees and literally crawled along the carpet floor and made his way towards his lover. He didn’t attract any bit of attention since Jason was focused and busy speaking to his audience.

Dick couldn’t help but grin, eager to see Jason’s reaction to his plan. Once he was crouched right behind Jason’s chair, he sucked in a breath and exhaled softly, letting all of his nerves flow out of his body.

Ready, he gradually unfolded himself until he was standing straight right behind his boyfriend. Jason still didn’t notice him and he just rolled his eyes at his oblivious boyfriend. Carefully without him noticing, he leaned down over Jason’s right shoulder, grabbed his headphones and slipped them off.

“What—?” Jason called, taken aback as he turned around to look at his intruder and that was when Dick took his chance and closed his lips over Jason’s, capturing him in an unexpected kiss.

His boyfriend gasped aloud, emerald eyes bulging as he murmured noises into the passionate kiss. Dick was smiling silly, kissing him over and over as he sucked at his lips before he finally pulled back to meet his gaze.

“ _Hey babe_ ,” Dick grinned, blue eyes sparkling in amusement at Jason’s shocked expression. His mouth was ajar and eyes about to pop out of his eye sockets. He looked oddly confused and a bit freaked out at what had just happened. A little scared even.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Jason mumbled and was still flabbergasted. “I don’t— _you?_ ” He was rendered speechless and Dick was still smiling, watching as a variety of expressions filtered through Jason’s face.

The funniest one was the moment he realized he was still on stream, a look of horror flashing through his emerald eyes as the color of his skin paled. He immediately jerked back to stare at his monitor, could see all his viewers spamming in his chat box. There was also a tiny camera on the screen, playing back Jason’s recording of himself and there Dick was, in plain view. His face clear as day and there for all to see. Immediately, he banged his hands on the keyboard and click a few buttons swiftly and closed out everything.

A deep sigh escaped from his lips and he stared at Dick. “You just—?!”

“ _Yep. I did._ ”

And he grumbled noisily and collapsed his arms onto his desk as he buried his head in them. Words of _‘why’_ and _‘how come Dick?’_ were being mumbled under his breath and all Dick could do was just chuckle at him.

“Sorry babe but I just had to,” he said and dipped down to kiss the top of his head, sliding his hands over his shoulders and hugged him from behind. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

And Jason just groaned more at that, decided to complain up a storm as he tossed word after word at Dick and all the man did was just nod his head and grin.

He felt a bit guilty at how disappointed Jason was, but at the same time, it was a load off of his chest and besides, he felt a little proud of himself for pulling that through successfully. More so, their relationship was out in the open.

Finally, he could gloat about Jason to his followers.


End file.
